


What Needs To Be Done

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Raphael's perspective during the events of episode three.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: What an awesome episode last night, so full of emotion and suspense. I just love Raphael/Simon moments. Unbeated.

***  
Two vampires had been injured and nearly killed.

 

Raphael let out a string of curses, Camille was slowly trying to reclaim her power, and those she had turned were of course already going to her side.

 

It was only a matter of time before she would succeed in getting others from the clan to follow.

 

Civil war was starting to brew.

 

And that idiota fledgling still hadn't tried to find her, so wrapped up in himself and his Shadowhunter friend.

 

***  
Raphael went to the area Simon was staying and heard him on his phone; he was talking to his mother saying he was hoping to come over.

 

All vampires had trouble letting go of their humanity and their families, but eventually their nature gave them no choice.

 

Raphael used his abilities to sneak up behind Simon, it was pathetic, by now most fledglings had learned to master their senses and be more aware of their surroundings.

 

It was these aggravating moments that made Raphael regret taking Simon to the Shadowhunters and not leaving him to his fate with Camille.

 

Simon jumped up in the air as he turned and saw Raphael standing there.

 

Within moments Simon was doing his usual rambling about taking a detour to find his mom.

 

Raphael had had enough and backed Simon up against the fence.

 

"I'll find Camille after I'm done seeing my family."

 

Raphael's eye narrowed; obviously Simon had no true regrets about betraying the clan, betraying him.

 

"We're your family now, you need to find Camille, people are dying, MY people, a civil war is brewing as she regains power."

 

Raphael knew what he had to do as he left the useless fledgling standing by the pier.

 

He needed to find a way for Simon to get his head out of his ass and see the big picture.

 

He would find Simon's mother, he had no intention of hurting her, but he needed Simon to feel danger, to get it through to him how dangerous the world now was.

 

He knew where Simon had lived, a couple of nights when he'd taken Simon out to train, he'd allowed Simon to return to his old home, to try to begin the process of moving on and accepting his new life.

***  
Raphael soon arrived and could see a brown haired woman sitting on her bed, a bottle of what was clearly alcohol in her hand.

 

Raphael knocked and he heard the woman sigh and she got up to come to the door.

 

Contrary to popular belief a vampire didn't need an invitation to enter an occupied human dwelling, if he'd wanted he could've just broken in.

 

But he would not; he needed the woman to trust him.

 

She soon opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked in an irritated voice.

 

"Hello ma'am, I'm Raphael Santiago, I'm Simon's band manager and also a good friend of his."

 

He had always been a quick thinker and he'd heard Simon's guitar playing and singing at the Dumort.

 

A relieved but also scared look came on her face, "Simon? Is he..."

 

"He's perfectly fine ma'am I can promise you that, we've had a lot of gigs and he's been preoccupied with everything, time just got away from him, all us."

 

Raphael put on his most charming smile, dimples and all and Mrs. Lewis relaxed.

 

You could charm every lady on this planet; the young lady you marry will need to be on her toes if she wants to resist your charms. His mother's words suddenly came to him.

 

Raphael frowned on the inside; it had been so long since he'd any thought of his mother or anyone from his family.

 

He told Simon they all forgot as time took the memories, or was it they let themselves forget because it seemed easier that way.

 

Raphael came back to the present as Mrs. Lewis leaned against the door in relief.

 

"Thank you," She whispered.

 

Raphael nodded, "I know Simon will come to see you as soon as possible, I wouldn't be surprised if he came tonight."

 

"I hope so, would you like to go out somewhere and get something to drink? Share stories about Simon?"

 

"I'd love to; I know a great coffee shop that also serves hot chocolate." 

 

He needed her to be sharp and sober when she saw Simon, he needed Simon secure but not too relaxed.

 

Then later she could enjoy a nighttime drink all she wanted.

 

"Sounds great, Mr. Santiago."

 

"Please call me Raphael; I'd like to think we could become friends since we share Simon in common."

 

"All right Raphael, my name is Elaine."

***

It didn't take them long to get there and after a while she started telling stories about Simon.

 

Raphael wasn't surprised to find out he was a high strung child and accident prone.

 

"He gets his talkative side from his father," Her voice broke a bit, "It's been seven years since I lost him to his heart attack."

 

Raphael reminded himself he needed to stay detached; he had a very important mission he was on.

 

But his father had also died the same way.

 

Raphael stood up before the emotions overwhelmed him. "I need to use the restroom really quick, I'll be back."

 

"Of course," Mrs. Lewis replied.

 

Raphael had just gotten his emotions under control when Simon hurried in and hugged his mother.

 

Raphael walked toward them and he saw the shock on Simon's face and the fear emerging in his eyes.

 

This is what needed to happen.

 

"You should take better care of your mother Simon; it's too late at night to be walking alone."

 

Mrs. Lewis smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry Simon, Raphael has been keeping me company."

 

She touched Simon's face, "You're so pale and cold, I'll get you a warm drink."

 

After she left Simon leaned close, "Leave my family alone!" He whispered desperately.

 

"Do what you supposed to do and find Camille; I don't want to have to stoop to her level."

 

The warning hung in the air as Mrs. Lewis returned.

 

"Raphael you should have dinner with us sometime."

 

Raphael smiled, "At your house?" He replied, making sure to watch Simon's reaction.

 

"Of course," Mrs. Lewis replied, "We can talk about Simon's band career and accounting career.

 

"Thank you for the invitation," He loved how Simon's eyes got wide as Raphael's words sunk in.

 

No doubt all sorts of things were running through his mind.

 

"I've enjoyed getting to know you Elaine, but I really must be going."

 

"Hope to see you soon." She replied happily.

 

"I'm sure you will," Raphael went out into the night and was soon out of sight.

 

Raphael had done what needed to be done.

 

And he had no regrets.

 

AN: What an episode,I wanted to start writing as soon as the episode was over but I came down with a headache. I've seen people on Twitter saying how Raphael was threatening Simon's family. He never said he was going to harm anyone; he's just trying to protect the clan and get Simon to get his head out of his behind and see the big picture. Anyways hope the story was enjoyable. Also on Twitter I’ve seen people wishing for an AU where Raphael tells Elaine he’s Simon’s boyfriend instead of band manager. Would anyone here be interested in that?


End file.
